


ive been burning up since you left

by Onehellagaykid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, enjoy all this gayyyy, have fun my babes, probably all goanna be supercat, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehellagaykid/pseuds/Onehellagaykid
Summary: a collection of prompts from my tumblr. enjoy babies





	1. trying her best to apologise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #119 Stop ignoring me

“I’m sorry Cat.” Kara said as she trailed behind her lover and boss. “I needed to go after it. I’m sorry if I scared you. Maggie was there for back up though!” Cat huffed and sat down at her desk, opening her laptop and grabbing the red pen, ready to circle the inevitable mistakes in the layouts.  


Kara sat opposite her, staring as she slid the glasses onto her nose and began to turn the the white page red. “Look, you know I can’t wait for things. I have to be ready to go at all times, whether that is a lead on the Mendoza Crime Family case as Kara Danvers or the break out of a Hunteriam as Supergirl. So I’m sorry, about missing Carter’s showcase. I’m sure he did amazing and I’m going to do everything I can to make it up to him, and you.” Cat continued to edit and ignore the alien trying her best to apologise in front of her.

“Stop ignoring me.” She groaned, her hitting the desk, rattling it slightly. She raised one side of her head so she could look at our one eye. Cat still sat there, completely ignoring Kara’s existence. “Fine, ignore me all you want. I’m going to my office.” Grabbing her notebook and pen she stormed out towards her office, Winn stuttered as he tried to ask her about game night.

Her eyes started to drop, as she looked at the clock, 20:48. Listening out for Cat’s heartbeat she found it beating steadily. Along with the click of her heels on the marble floor. They stopped right outside her office door but rather than greet her, Kara decided to keep editing a column and give Cat a taste of her own medicine. The door clicked open and she stood arms crossed, bag over hand and phone in the other. Her eyebrows quirked up and she watched Kara edit.

Rather than speak to her, she made a decision to strut over the blonde, pull out her chair and straddle her hips. She had certainly got Kara’s attention.

“Yes? Anything I can help you with?” Kara said as Cat started to kiss down Kara’s neck.

“I’m sorry. I was angry, I didn’t mean to take it out on you.” She pulled away and linked her fingers behind Kara’s neck. “Take me home?” She smiled.

Kara placed a chaste kiss on her lips. “Of course.” She whispered into the sunlight of the office. Cat unhooked her legs, stood up and held out a hand. “Carter’s at Jamie’s tonight. Perhaps I can make it up to you.” Kara smirked and pulled Cat into a kiss and a hug.

They went home and certainly made it up to each other. It was a night filled with apologies, screams of pleasure and midnight pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt me on my tumblrrrr - @kryptoniteismysupergirl


	2. home is where you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #53 It's lonely here without you

'It’s lonely here without you.'

Kara had texted in the early hours of the morning. Hoping that wherever Cat was, she was safe and happy. Within minutes she had got a text back from the older woman. 

'It’s lonely without you here as well. I miss you and your sunny Danvers smile, giving me my coffee every morning. It’s nice in DC but it’s not home.'  
   
(It’s where you are.) is what Cat really wanted to say.

Home. Cat had just said that National City was her home. That Kara was her home. 

'I could be there within minutes, you know that don’t you?'

'Come on then Supergirl. Come and get me.'

The next text was an address which made Kara jump up, speed into her suit fly out the window within seconds. 

It only took her 17 minutes to fly to DC she touched down outside the large apartment block. Counting the floors, she flew up to what she hoped was Cat’s window. Tapping it gently, she waited for Cat to appear. Kara smiled as the older woman opened the window and leaned on the frame. “Could you be anymore obvious.” She laughed pulling Kara in by the collar of her suit. She touched down and pulled Cat into a hug, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and breathing in her scent. “I’ve missed you. Coming in everyday, just didn’t the same without you.” Cat looped her fingers around the edge of her cape, then pulled. It dropped to the floor behind them. Kara’s hand dropped to Cat’s hips and began to toy with the hem of her old college t-shirt. 

“Kiss me.” Cat whispered leaning forward linking her fingers around Kara’s neck. Kara didn’t say anything, she did however nod then lean down to do exactly what Cat had asked of her. Cat pulled Kara’s bottom lip and bit down effectively producing a moan from the girl of steel. As they both pulled away Cat toyed with the baby hair at the nape of the alien’s neck. 

“I haven’t got to be anywhere for a while. How about we put on a film and not watch it.” The older woman smiled, as she stepped backwards, into the dim light of the living room pulling Kara with her.

She was home, where ever Kara was. That’s where home was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt me on my tumblrrrr - @kryptoniteismysupergirl


	3. someone else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #55 Shut up and kiss me already

“Spiced pumpkin with extra foam and little cinnamon sprinkled on top.” She placed the cup in front Kara, earning a small smile and a nod. Sitting up slightly from her slouch, Kara took the cup as Cat slid onto the other side of the leather booth.

“So, tell me. How’s the planning coming along? All finished? I should hope you are, with ink 2 weeks to go!” She asked sipping her latte, watching as Kara, fiddling with a wooden stirrer.

“Good, actually. Well Lena is useless and I’m stressing a lot.” Kara laughs, taking a sip of the cooling beverage in front of her. “Actually, I needed to talk to you. One of the reasons I called you.” Kara looked up and saw Cat giving her full attention. “Is it weird that I’m having second thoughts about this whole wedding.”

Her eyebrows raised as she abruptly stopped drinking her latte. Cat placed it down and smiled softly at Kara. Cat knew Kara. Had spent the last 5 years of her life knowing her. This wasn’t Kara. She wouldn’t just immediately change about something. Not something as big as this.  
“Okay…well perhaps it’s because you haven’t got your dress yet? You're picking it up on Thursday.” Kara nodded quietly as Cat began rattling off a list of things Kara could be worried about.

"No it’s not the catering or the music or anything like that. I just…I don’t think I’m in love with Lena anymore. I mean I love her but I’m not in love with her. There’s someone else actually.” Kara looked down and spun her engagement ring around her finger. “I’ve known them for a while and every time I see them, my heart skips a beat and I picture my life with them and I know that shouldn’t even be something on my mind when I’m getting married in 2 weeks.”

“Well, are they going to be at the wedding. Do I know them?” Cat questioned, sitting back in her chair. Kara sighed and clenched her fist tightly.  
“They are going to be at the wedding, yes. Mainly because they’re close to me and Lena but also because they’re my maid of honour.” Kara could hear the realisation hit Cat. Her breath hitched and her heart rate spiked. She looked up and saw Cat sitting with her eyes closed. “I…I have to go. I’ll see you on Wednesday.” Kara smiled, sliding out off the booth that Cat had snagged for them when they first walked into Noonan’s. Grabbing her bag she made it outside, the cold air hitting her lungs making her let out a shudder. The tears rolled down her cheeks as she opened her bag searching for her keys ready to make a quick exit.

“We can run away.” She turned and saw Cat with a pleading look in her eyes. “You don’t have to marry her, we can go right now. I have the beach house, or we can take the jet anywhere you want.”

“I can’t…I can’t do that to Lena.”

“When’s the honeymoon? You could meet me there I could get a hotel room and we could meet.” She finally found her car keys, she needed to get away, fast. “Cat please. Don’t make me choose, because I will choose you every time and I can’t do that to her.” Kara closed her eyes and forced herself to turn away. Cat took any other step closer and this time, reached out for Kara’s arm.

“Please. We could get away, even if it’s for a night. Just a stolen night away from everything.” She didn’t need this. She didn’t need Cat pleading her to stay.

“Cat. Just shut up and kiss me already.” Cat obliged, took a step closer and crashed her lips onto Kara’s. “I love you. I’ve always loved you.” Kara pulled away and me raced Cat in a tight hug. Never wanting to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt me on my tumblrrrr - @kryptoniteismysupergirl


	4. in her darkest hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #6 I lost the baby
> 
> TW - Miscarriage

She had a weird feeling in her stomach all day, she knew something was wrong, but it wasn’t until Alex called her to come into the DEO did she find out how serious it actually was. A black SUV came and picked her up, taking her to the headquarters. She was whisked into a room before she could ask any questions.

“Alex, what’s going on? Can I see Kara?” The older Danvers just sighed, sitting down, gently taking her sister-in-law’s hand between her own.  
“Something happened. She collapsed when she returned from the pursuit. I know you didn’t want her doing anything strenuous but I couldn’t stop her, but I ran some tests, just to make sure everything was okay…but I’m so sorry Cat.” Alex’s eyes, showed sympathy and emotion, so much more than words could ever convey. Cat’s eyebrows came together in confusion then she finally understood, just stood up and ran. Before she knew it she found herself looking into her wife’s room. Kara all curled up in the blankets, with visible tear tracks down her face. Pushing open the door, Kara sat up and burst into tears.

“It’s okay, I’m here.” Cat whispered into Kara’s ear and she clung to her wife. 

“I lost the baby.” Kara sobbed quietly. Cat squeezed harder and placed small kisses all over Kara’s face. “I’m sorry. I lost our baby.” Kara pulled away and wiped the tears from her face. “I want to go home.”

“We can go home. It’s okay. We’ll go.” Cat wiped away the tears from Kara’s face and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Kara didn’t go back to being Supergirl for a while after the incident. Cat resorted to working only 2 days at the office and the rest at home, in order to be there for Kara in her darkest hours. Kara had been off for a while after, not sleeping right, rarely eating, but the worst was when Kara would just sit in the nursery. One-time Cat had found her sitting on the floor of the nursery at 4 in the morning, surrounded with bits of broken wood. She sat down next to her wife, stopped her crying and guided her back to bed. She watched as Kara slept soundly and then made her way to clean up the destroyed cradle. Taking a breath she looked around the room Kara and her had decorated. Blue walls with accents of red and gold made all the more meaningful for Kara. A mobile hung above the cradle, planets and stars all painted in a variety of colours, hung gently from a red sun. Kara had been so excited to make it. To tell her child all about Krypton, and now that would never happen again. Alex ran a multitude of tests, the alien she was handling had some sort of toxic venom, laced with traces of kryptonite, it had made its way into her blood stream. It had embedded itself into Kara, and Alex had to tell her baby sister she could never had kids.

Once the destroyed crib had been put away, she got back into bed and curled up against her wife. Kara stirred as Cat rested her head gently on her chest, one hand tracing circles on Kara’s belly the other linking their fingers together. They would get through this. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt me on my tumblrrrr - @kryptoniteismysupergirl


	5. at 21:38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #15 - Don't die on me- Please

The building crumbled as Kara tried her best to support the ceiling about to collapse. Her arms shaking under the weight.

“Cat, get out of here. Now!” But she froze, rooted to the spot out of fear for Kara’s life. She couldn’t leave her behind. A helicopter circled ahead and Kara knew that Alex had come to assist. “I’ll be okay. I promise. Please.” She finally nodded and made a run for the hole in the rubble. Kara could feel her powers draining. Her arms finally starting to feel the strain. Her eyes slipped closed as she let visions of her mother calling her home fill her head. Once her arms gave in, the ceiling con-caved, trapping Kara in a tomb of twisted metal and rock. it happened quickly, she was unconscious then awake with a large pain in the centre of her chest. Her breathing was shallow, lying there with a steel rod, impaled through her chest. Blood started to bubble up into her mouth and fill her lungs. She didn’t have much time left.

“Kara!” She heard screams for her name, but couldn’t respond for she was too weak. They called and called and finally she managed to get their attention by throwing a rock. Alex and J’onn lifted the slab of concrete that had landed on top of her legs, essentially crushing the lower half of her spine. She couldn’t feel much, only the pain of her heart breaking for Cat, having to live the rest of her life with her and for Carter and Charlie, the 12 year old they had adopted once Carter moved out. She knew they would have a good life, she hoped they would have a good life.

“Kara.” Alex called out seeing the rod sticking out of Kara’s chest, dripping with blood. Alex turned when she heard commotion and the very authoritative voice of Cat demanding to be let go so she could see Kara. J’onn collected Cat, helping her over the rubble and deposited her to Kara; a weak smile on her face, eyes almost closed.

“Hey you.” Cat felt tears run down her face taking Kara’s hand and intertwining their fingers. Alex took a step back, fighting away the need to scream. Kara felt the blood bubble in her throat, she tried to swallow it back down but instead coughed it up so it ran down her face and neck.

“Cat. I’m so sorry. I thought…I thought I would…be okay.” Kara whispered.

“It’s okay.” Cat rested her forehead against her wife’s and squeezed their intertwined fingers. Kara’s breath began to get shallow and Cat could tell, it was finally happening. She was going to lose her wife and best friend in one sitting.

“I love you.” Were the last words, that slipped out of her lips before she went cold and limp.

“Don’t die on me- Please. Kara, come on. Kara!” Cat sobbed over the chest of the fallen hero. Alex took a breath and gently squeezed her shoulder. She placed a hand to her, switching on the Com.

“Vasquez, take note. Kara Zor-El Danvers-Grant declared dead at 21:38.” Her eyes gently closed not wanting to see the body of her sister, cold and dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt me on my tumblrrrr - @kryptoniteismysupergirl


	6. in her darkest hours (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #57 Is that my shirt?

The nights were lonely since Kara had left. They were cold, harsh and above all empty. Cat missed turning over and being able to rest her head on Kara’s chest. She missed the way Kara would hold her tight after a fight, exhausted and sometimes powerless but alive.

They had tried. Tried so hard, but burned out after Kara’s loss. They tried to stay together for Carter but they just couldn’t. They separated but never divorced. Cat didn’t want to put Carter through that again, it was a horrible ordeal for him when her and Christopher split, he was caught in the crossfire.

On a particularly cold night, cat couldn’t sleep, even with yoga pants and a t-shirt with a duvet, blanket and the heating, it was still too cold. She needed, no, she wanted her alien radiator. Sighing she pushed back the covers and made her way to the balcony. The moon lit the sky and reflected off the waves. It was nights like these where Kara would take her hand and point out the constellations of krypton and their meanings. Cat gripped onto the metal railing and sighed looking out onto the horizon.

“Is that my shirt?” A soft voice said from above her. Cat tipped her head up and saw Kara in her super suit smiling softly. She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep away the cold chill.

“What are you doing here Kara?” She was short and to the point.

“I miss you.”

“Cut the shit Kara. You left, it was all you. I woke up one day and all your shit was just gone.” Kara touched down behind her and wrapped her arms around herself, scuffing the floor with the toe of her boot.

“I’m sorry. I…there’s no excuse for my actions. What I did was horrible and I know that but I just needed time for myself.

“Then why didn’t you tell me that?” Cat questioned whipping round to her face the young woman. “We didn’t talk. After the m…after what happened, you just vanished and I was crying into my pillow every night with no wife to comfort me.” Kara took a hesitant step forward and reached out to touch Cat’s arm. She shook Kara off and spun around gripping the railing. Kara stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Cat, resting her forehead on the back of Cat’s head.

“I’m sorry. I miss my wife and if she’ll still have me, I would very much like to move back in and continue this brilliant and wonderful thing we had going on.” Cat faced Kara, wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s neck. Kara leaned down and slowly waited for Cat to close the distance between them. Their lips crashed against each other. Kara wrapped her hands around Cat’s thighs and lifted her up, allowing Cat to wrap her legs around Kara’s waist. They stumbled to the bedroom and flopped down of the bed, wanting to get straight to what they had both missed from each other.

The sun shone through the curtains by the time they slept. Cat curled around Kara’s naked form, enjoying the warmth. They hadn’t talked about that day, about how and why Kara lost the baby.  
“I’m sorry.” Cat looked up and saw Kara smiling softly at her. “I’m sorry I left and I’m sorry that I went after that alien and I’m sorry that I lost the baby.”

“It wasn’t your fault Kara.”

“It was. It’s my fault that I can’t have children. I chose to go after that thing. It was my choice that cost our child’s life.”

“Kara don’t upset yourself. Please.”

Tears rolled down Kara’s cheeks and Cat swiped them away. Cat had often cried herself to sleep over this, when Kara was away. She did sometimes blame Kara, but she would never tell her wife that.

“We could adopt? I mean if that’s something you want to do. There are plenty of children out there needing a home.” Kara’s eyes lit up and she nodded slowly. Kara pulled Cat close and pressed her lips to the older woman’s temple. They were happy again. That was something Kara hadn’t felt in a while, but being here with Cat? That’s were she felt the happiest of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt me on my tumblrrrr - @kryptoniteismysupergirl


	7. wanted to help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #40 Who gave you that black eye?

Usually when Cat came home, her son was in the kitchen doing his homework but this time, she was alone. She called out into her house and was left with nothing but silence. She set her bag down, slipped off her heels and went to investigate. She had searched the entire house, when the front door slammed shut and an angry looking carter, barreled through the with his head down clearly determined to avoid human contact and be alone.

After 20 minutes of cat begging carter to come out of his room, which he had barricaded himself into, she just went to kitchen and poured herself a large and very strong scotch. Placing down her glass she watched as the back door slid open and Kara entered dressed in her suit and cape.

“I heard the commotion. What happened?” Kara questioned, unclipping her cape and draping it over the back of the sofa.

“He came home from school and stormed straight up to his room. I haven’t been able to get him out.” She pinched the bridge of her nose and Kara wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, placing a kiss on her head.

“It’s okay. I will talk to him and try to figure out what is happening.” Kara withdrew her arms and went on up to Carter’s room. Reaching the door, she x-rayed and found that he barricaded it with his desk, dresser and the edge of his bed.

“Buddy? You okay?” She knocked a few times before hearing a groan in reply. “Leave me alone.”

“Are you gonna open up? Because you know what you’ve done is useless, that barricade has nothing on me.” She proceeded to grip the door handle and lightly push, making the door and the furniture scrape across the floor, “Don’t tell your mom about the floor.” She winked and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Ma! I told you to leave me alone.” He groaned and pulled up his pillow to cover his face, that’s when Kara caught a glimpse of the dark ring around his eye.

“Carter look at me.” She said in her serious tone, or better known as the Supergirl tone, “Who gave you that black eye?” Carter had his head down and swallowed as Kara sat in front of him. When she asked again he just gulped and stared at the floor, 

“Carter please.” She begged him, trying to make sense of why he a black eye.

“I got into a fight on the way home. Theses jerks were beating up this kid from my psych class, he came out the other day and I had seen them harrassing him but I did nothing but this time I wanted to help so I stepped in and I was winning then…then I got punched.” Kara pulled him in for a hug and kissed his head, she had never been more proud or angrier at him in her life. She heard footsteps down the hall and thought it better that she talk to Cat first before allowing her to go in.

Super speeding to the door she stood in the frame and didn’t let Cat enter. “Kara, what happened.”

“Don’t freak out.”

“Kara, when someone usually tells you not freak out it means that there’s something to freak out about. Now will you please let me see my son.” She could deny Cat anything so she stood to the side and allowed her to enter the bedroom. She immediately ran to her baby after seeing his eye. He pulled away and tried to act like it was nothing.

“Carter who did this?” Kara looked over his mother’s shoulder and nodded at him, prompting him to tell the truth. He explained what had gone on, he even said the part about winning Kara just high fived him. Cat gave a stern look to her super girlfriend and stepped back, her hands up in surrender.

“Okay, even though it wasn’t your fault, you’re still grounded for getting into a fight and being stupid. You could have got seriously injured.” Carter groaned his protests but she just raised a finger and shut his mouth. “No Xbox for a month, double chores and no car for 2 weeks. Either Kara or David will drop you off at school and if you want to see Ashley, myself or Kara will drop you but no staying over. Got it.” He just nodded and flopped down on his bed. Cat left his room and Kara high fived him again for winning.

“Kara, please stop encouraging him,” she called from down the hall, “and place his furniture back for me.” She rolled her eyes and quickly placed everything back where it was supposed to be.  
Jogging downstairs she found Cat on the sofa, bundled with blankets, typing away on her laptop. Kara vaulted the sofa and landed with a thump on the cushions.

“Please stop trying to destroy my house.” Kara just ignored her protests and took the laptop from her possession and placed it onto the floor. “Kara, we both have work to do.” She said, taking off her glasses.

“And I have a girlfriend to do, guess which one I want do more.” She winked and pulled Cat into her lap, letting the older blonde straddle her hips. “I think the work can wait.” She whispered pulling in Cat for a kiss.

Cat was forever grateful that Kara cared so much for Carter, from the moment that Carter first called Kara mom, she knew that they would stick together like glue. Their little family was a bit strange, but it was hers and she was happy. So happy in fact, that she wanted to mark it with that little black box that had been sat in her bed side table for over a year, she was just waiting for the right time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt me on my tumblrrrr - @kryptoniteismysupergirl


	8. makes me feel like I lost them all over again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #85 I could never leave you, I love you too much

Kara sighed and leant her forehead onto the cool wood of Cat’s home office door. The door had been slammed shut in her face after Kara chased her inside trying to calm her down from an argument. Her hand gripped the door knob tight but she couldn’t just barge in, Cat needed to talk in her own time. “Cat, I’m sorry. I didn’t realise what I was doing. Please come out.” Kara x-rayed the room and found Cat curled up on the sofa, with a glass of scotch, she wasn’t coming out for a while. She huffed then slid down the door, letting Cat know that she wasn’t going anywhere.

To start with it had been a fairly pleasant evening, the super squad, consisting of Alex and Maggie, Winn and James, and Lena and Sam, had lit a bonfire on the beach and decided to play a few drinking games. It was at that point that it turned ugly. They were all mucking about, everyone feeling tipsy, but Kara was more than tipsy as M’gann had got her some rum.

She staggered over to where Cat was sitting with Winn and Alex, taking about her adventures in the yurt, and scooped Cat up in her arms.

“Kara, put me down.” Cat expressed her anger with a fist connecting with Kara’s shoulder.

“Nope. I want to tell you something.” Kara spun and around and tried to run with Cat down the beach but was stopped by a burly James, grabbing her arm 

“Kara, put Cat down.” She giggled then set her girlfriend down.

“I do still have something to say though.” She gathered everyone’s attention’s and Cat could see she was going to make an announcement, one they had talked about a lot. “Cat and I have been together for a while and I know that I want to be with her, so,” Kara practically fell down on one knee and grasped onto Cat’s hand. “I don’t have a ring but Cat, will you marry me?”

Cat sighed and slowly closed her eyes. “Kara, we talked about this. A lot. Don’t make me do this now.” Kara’s eyes narrowed as she got up and viciously threw Cat’s hand away from her.

“We always talk, that’s all we do now. Talk about you and your feelings and never about what I want. Well I want to be married to you and have kids of my own and you don’t. I lost everything when I was 13 and when you deny me the things I want most, it makes me feel like I lost them all over again.” There was an audible gasp and Cat laughed dryly, wrapping her arms around herself.

“I’m going to bed, have a good night all of you.” Cat fiddled with the sleeves of the NCU hoodie that was wearing over her small frame. It was when she was turning around and proceeding up the beach towards the house, that Kara actually snap out of her drunk haze and realise what she had done.

“Shit. I’ve gotta go and handle this, you guys enjoy yourself. You know where the key is Alex.” She quickly muttered out before flying off towards the house. She managed to catch Cat just as she was storming up the stairs. “Cat! Cat, babe! Please. I’m sorry, I had way too much to drink and I wasn’t thinking-“

“-You’re damn right that you weren’t thinking. We’ve talked about this so many times Kara, why did you never tell me. You know I don’t want to get married because of all the divorces and I don’t want put Carter into anything that could potentially turn toxic.” It was Kara who this time raised her eyebrows at what was being said, she just laughed and watched as Cat stormed off to her office.

It was only when she had awoken did she realise that she had actually fallen asleep outside the office door. The sunlight had shone through the skylight, awaking the alien, who had a blanket draped over her knees. The smell of bacon and waffles filled Kara’s nose, as she slowly got off the wooden floor and stretched out the kinks in her neck. Rubbing her eyes, she followed the smell and found Cat frying bacon and trying to let the toast get away from her.

“Hey.” Kara said sheepishly, knowing that things would still be tense after the night before. She sat down at the island and rested her head on her arms.

“The others went home this morning, and I had a talk with your sister and she insist that I make bacon and we talk about the events that unfolded last night.” She gave Kara a small smile and placed a plate of waffles in front of her, moving to wrap her arms around the younger woman. “We’re okay aren’t we?’

“Are you kidding me, I should be asking you that after the way I talked to you last night.” Kara placed one hand on Cat’s arm and the other wrapped the fork she was about to stab the waffles with.

“Darling, it’s fine. And I had a long and hard think about last night and I feel that-“

“You’re not leaving me are you?” Kara asked with a mouth full of waffles.

“Leave you? I could never leave you, Kara, I love you too much! And I’ve thought about what you said and I’m willing to reconsider on this whole marriage and kids thing.” Kara nearly choked on her waffles but managed to swallow it before any more damage could be made. Kara smiled up at Cat who just placed an affectionate kiss on Kara’s nose and stole a piece of waffle from Kara’s plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt me on my tumblrrrr - @kryptoniteismysupergirl


	9. everything we've been through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #15 - Don't die on me- Please

Her screams filled the air. she couldn’t do anything. The chains held her back as struggled to get to Cat. The gun shimmered in the moonlight as it flooded the warehouse, illuminating Cat’s calm expression as she gently closed her eyes waiting her fate. Lillian’s finger hovered over trigger, turning as she smirked to look Kara right in the eyes.

“Say goodbye, Supergirl.”

It happened in slow motion. Every sound was shut out as she could only concentrate on the sound Cat’s breath hitching as the bullet collided with her stomach. The chains became weaker and weaker as Kara pulled. The kryptonite burning her skin, but she couldn’t let Cat die. Not after everything they had been through. Screaming she pulled as shard as she could, the chains snapped and her super speed helped her to catch Cat just as she fell. “Cat, hey, hey look at me.” Kara gripped onto Cat’s hand.

“My guardian angel.” Cat whispered resting a hand on Kara’s cheek, rubbing small circles with her thumb. 

“I never told you what you meant to me. I was a coward and I never told you. I wanted to then you disappeared to Washington and I’m sorry.” Kara was crying now, her tears running down her cheeks. 

“Don’t cry. It’s okay Kara. I knew. I always knew.” Cat smiled then let her eyes close. Kara heard her heart beat fade, but not entirely. Cat was hanging on, there was still time, and that’s when she snapped. Cat’s almost lifeless body still in her arms, she stood up and glared at Lillian. 

“If I lose her, you’ll pay. I suggest you run, and keep running, because I will always be right behind you. I won’t kill you, not yet. I’ll sure you’ve done a few laps of the world before I come out of nowhere. So Lillian Luthor, I suggest you get the fuck out of here before I change my mind.” Lillian’s heart rate spiked and Kara could tell she was terrified. Taking a deep breath, she pulled Cat close to her and pushed away, into the air. 

She touched down on the balcony at the DEO, frantically searching for Alex.

“Alex! Where’s Alex? Someone please help me!” Immediately agents swarmed around her trying to help, but Kara refused to let go of Cat until Alex arrived. Heading into the med bay Alex begged Kara to put Cat down, so she could examine her.

“Kara, please. Let me help her.” Kara nodded and placed Cat down on a bed stepping away to let them do their work.

Cat was in surgery for three hours. Winn sat next to Kara and held her hand for the entirety of those hours. 

“Kara, she’ll be okay. Miss Grant is as stubborn as they come, she’ll be okay.” Winn wrapped his arm around Kara’s shoulders and pulled her into him. 

Alex poked her head out of the surgery door and saw her sister, head in her hands wrapped in Winn’s arms. She couldn’t tell her baby sister the news. Kara’s head perked up when she heard Alex open the door.

“Kara…we tried. I’m sorry.” Kara sped into the room where Cat lay. Not knowing what to do, Kara just pulled up a chair and sat holding Cat’s hand, her heart beat fading.

“Don’t die on me. Please Cat. Not after everything we’ve been through.” Kara stood up and placed a small kiss to Cat’s forehead, listening as her heartbeat faded away. “I’m sorry I never told you.” The tears began to fall faster now; she knew there was no stopping them. Pushing past everyone who had crowded to witness the hero share a tender moment with the media queen, she pushed up and away into the sky to mourn the loss of her greatest secret love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt me on my tumblrrrr - @kryptoniteismysupergirl


	10. i love you (i know)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping you could do a one-shot where Cat catches Kara singing?

The house was empty and quiet as Cat peeked her head around he front door and removing the key. Carter should have been home at least 2 hours ago and kara was always back early from superduties so there was no excuse to the house being empty and quiet. Placing down her suitcase she went to investigate the too quiet house, that was until, loudly over the speakers that filled the living room and kitchen, Whitney Houston was blasted. Waiting in the kitchen for the inevitable dancing alien that would no doubt fill her eye line. She only had to wait about 3 seconds until Kara came sliding in, wearing a supergirl top and shorts, to I Wanna Dance With Somebody.

Cat watched as she sung and danced around the living room, not taking any notice to the fact that her lover was behind her recording the whole thing.

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody_   
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_   
_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody_   
_With somebody who loves me_

She watched as Kara sang the whole song not noticing that Cat was sitting, drink a glass of wine all while recording her girlfriend dancing to Whitney.

“Well I love you, may I dance with you?” Cat laughed at Kara she spun around in shock so fast that she fell over her feet and hit the floor.

“When did you get back? I thought you weren’t back for another week!” The alien shouted pausing the music on her phone while scrambling to get up and meet her lover, who she had missed immensely. Gripping waist she spun Cat around and gently bought her down to sit on the kitchen counter. Kara rested her forehead upon Cat’s and leaned in to place small kisses on her lips. “I have missed you, so much.” Kara whispered squeezing at Cat’s hips.

“I have also missed you, very much, and i have a present for you.” Cat smiled as she unzipped her suitcase retrieving a small rectangular box. Kara stared at Cat and took it with a puzzled look in her face. “My birthday isn’t until the 16th.” Cat winked and Kara proceeded to rip off the paper. Inside was the handle to a lightsaber. Kara gently took it out of the box and held it in her hand.

“It’s a replica of Luke’s. Check underneath in the box though.” Kara rushed back to the small box and sure enough there was a note.

_I gift this sabre as a token of my appreciation. Keep the skies safe, Supergirl. May the force always be with you, like she will._

_Luke_   
_or if you want to be formal_   
_Mark Hamill_

Kara’s face was a mix of shock and awe. Star Wars had always been their thing. The one film that Cat loved to sit down and watch with her son and lover. She carefully placed down the lightsaber and pulled Cat into her arms.

“I love you.” Kara said into Cat’s war and she held her tight.

“I know.” Cat whispered in return.


	11. shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #130 -“I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.”

For Kara, shopping with Cat was never easy, but shopping with Carter _and_ Cat was impossible. Every time Kara would put something in the trolley, Cat would take it straight out again and replace it with something healthy, or green. 

“Kara, I know you have to consume a lot of calories but are 4 boxes of Lucky Charms really necessary?” Cat said just as Carter added another box to the load. She looked up from her phone and raised an eyebrow at her son. He raised his hands in defense and went to place the box back on the shelf. When Cat had turned around to grab a healthier alternative, Kara winked and motioned for him to put it back in the trolley.

“It’s not my fault I have to consume over 20,000 calories a day.” Cat rolled her eyes and went back to texting on her phone.

“You’re supposed to setting an example for my son, not eating all this junk food.” Cat walked down the aisle and left Kara pushing the trolley with Carter by her side. They discussed the topic of how Cat would never touch anything with a sugar percentage of over 10%, but then Carter bought up the topic of how many packets of M&M’s she had eaten when the thanksgiving edition of CATCO magazine was due. 

It was the domestic things like this that made Kara fall in more in love with this family day after day. It was the way Cat made coffee for in the mornings or the way Kara helped carter with his homework when cat worked late at the office. It was moments like these that made Kara want to marry her, and she was planning to do just that.

“Kara!” She turned to the kid who was no longer a shy 13-year-old boy but a bulky 18-year-old, off to college and raised an eyebrow at him. “That’s the fourth time I called your name. What’s on your mind?” The student smiled and leaned against the cart matching where Kara’s eye line was. He scanned at met with Cat leaning up to grab a pack of dried pasta. He raised an eyebrow then turned to look at Kara again. She had just this look of love in her eyes and Carter found it disgusting.

“I’ve seen the way you look at her when you think no one is looking and honestly, it’s disgusting.” He rolled his eyes and punched Kara in the stomach to get her attention. Kara clutched her stomach as the 18-year-old rolled his eyes. She got him in a headlock and scrubbed his head.

“I love your mom kid and that’s not gonna change, not ever.” He laughed as he turned the headlock into a hug. He was grateful for their makeshift family. He always would be.


	12. say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #50 - If I asked, you’d say no. - You don’t know that.

Krypton was still there. she couldn’t believe it. Her home was up there. Maybe her mother was still up there, her father, her friends.

“Have you said goodbye to everyone?” Alex said pulling her into a tight hug and squeezing her shoulders.

“Yes Alex, about 50 times.”

“ _Everyone?”_ Alex said more sternly this time. Kara knew who she was hinting at. Kara sighed and looked down at her boots.

There was a moments silence as Kara contemplated what Alex had asked.

“Not everyone.” Kara mumbled as she fell down upon the sofa, grabbed a cushion and held it close. Alex just huffed and rolled her eyes. “I can’t Alex! I can’t say goodbye because if I say goodbye then I know I’ll never want to go, and I have to. This is krypton, my home. My family may still be out there, have been out there all this time and now I get a chance to see them again. I can’t pass this up.” Her brow scrunched and she fiddled with her mother’s necklace, carefully hung around her neck.

The look Alex gave her was one filled with concern and understanding. Kara rested her head upon Alex’s shoulder and sighed heavily.

“Well then, let’s make your last night on earth, a good one.” Alex pulled open the various pizza boxes and pressed play on the latest episode of Game Of Thrones.

+

The buzzing woke Winn. Glancing at the clock her realised it was early, really early. He smiled at the name that was bright on his screen

“Did you know?” The voice on other side was frantic and angry.

“Hello, Cat.” Winn knew that she searching for answers but he was reluctant to give them to her.

“Did you know she was leaving Winn?” He didn’t want to upset her, he knew how much Cat cared for Kara and to hear that she was leaving, maybe permanently? He knew that Cat would be heartbroken.

“I… was there when she found it.” He answered slowly, regretting it the moment the words came out of his mouth. There was a sound of breath hitching and words clearly getting stuck in her throat.

“So what she was just going to leave? Leave us all to deal with the danger of Reign.” There were words clearly not being said, and Winn could fill in the gaps.

“I’m sure she has a reason for not saying goodbye, Cat. You’re important to her, like really important. She’ll be back.” His reassuring words were not doing anything to calm Cat down. “I know you’re angry-“

“Angry? Winn…she clearly doesn’t think I’m important enough to be said goodbye too, let alone told her part of her fucking planet was still there. Then there’s the fact that I had to learn it through Lois!”  

“Cat…she wouldn’t just leave. Like I said, clearly she had a reason.” Before he could say anything else, he was met with huff, what sounded like a stifled sob and an alert that Cat had hung up.

+

Kara ran her fingers over the necklace that had hung around her neck for the past several years. Gently squeezing it in her hand, she bought the closed fist up to her lips. Memories of her time on earth ran through her head, memories filled mainly of her sister and a certain blonde CEO who she knew she would miss with all of her heart.

“Kara…it’s nearly time to go.” Winn said as he peaked his round the door to the locker room. Kara met his eyes and smiled softly. She followed him out into the main control room, agents swarmed with glasses of champagne ready to bid the hero farewell.

“You didn’t think we would let you go that easy did you?” James said as he handed out drinks, she pulled him into a tight hug and rubbed her hands across his back. “Kara, before you go, please just reconsider…you know you can’t leave without saying goodbye to her.” Kara rolled her eyes and angrily pulled away.

That was the final straw, she was done with people telling her want to do. She had her reasons for not saying goodbye. Why couldn’t they just understand that?

“Why does everyone keep telling me to say bye to her. Why can’t everyone just leave me alone and let me go back to my home planet which, by the way, has been there for the past 13 years. I just…I want to go home. I want to be able to hug my mom and tell her everything I’ve been doing and I just…if I say goodbye to Cat then things will weigh on my mind and I won’t want to leave here. So, forgive me…if saying goodbye to one person isn’t in my best interests right now. Can we please just enjoy this party.” Kara took a deep breath and smiled at her friends. Alex places a comforting hand on Kara’s shoulder and James starts to make a speech.

Unbeknownst to Kara, Cat watched from the corner as she made her speech about not wanting to leave. She’s out of sight and smiling at Winn who is making signals with his head for her to come out. Cat shakes her head as she stepped back into her hiding spot.

“I…I’m going to go get some air.” The alien turned away and walked over to the balcony that looked over National City, her home, in many ways. In the distance she could see the CatCo sign and smiled, thinking of her boss who she missed dearly. They had never talked about the longing glances or the touches of handing over coffee. The signs were always there but they would never act on those feelings, for fear over many things. Gripping the concrete barrier and dropping her head, she thought of all the great times she had on earth and all the people she spent them with, however one person kept popping up the most and it made Kara hurt.

“I dragged you up here all this way, you better go and talk to her.” Alex said as she moved up against Cat.

“You did not ‘ _drag me up here’_ Agent Scully, I came of my own accord and with very little convincing if I remember.” Alex watched her sister grown more and more visibly agitated.

“Okay but please can you go and cheer up my sad, little alien sister.” Alex grinned as she took Cat’s arm and gave her a gentle push in Kara’s direction.

Cat was hesitant. She didn’t just want to spring up on the girl after not seeing her for so long, so she quietly took small steps hoping Kara would pick up on her heartbeat. Sure enough she did. The blonde’s head sprung up and turned around with so much force her cape wrapped around her.

“Cat?” Kara couldn’t believe who was in front of her. Hesitantly taking a few steps she reached out and rested her hand on the older woman’s cheek. When Kara realised it was in fact her and she wasn’t having some sort of hallucination, she grinned and threw her arms around Cat, wrapping her in a tight hug.  As Cat pulled away she could see that that Kara was blinking back tears. She raised her hands to cup her tear-streaked cheeks. “You’re here? I’m not dreaming am I? You’re actually here?” Kara gently wrapped her hands around Cat’s small wrists and stroked her thumb across the back of her hand.

“I’m here. I’m here because some idiotic alien thought she could leave the planet and not say goodbye to me, and because of Agent Scully over there,” She turned and pointed to her sister who was suddenly busying herself with a file. “She noticed that you had gotten all mopey and sad and decided you needed cheering up.” Kara wrapped her arms around Cat once more and held her tight.

A knock on the glass balcony door broke them apart and Kara saw Winn holding a tablet looking solemn. “I’m sorry Kara, but if you still want to go then we have to leave now.” Kara nodded and turned back to Cat as he left them in peace.

“I don’t want to go.” Kara confessed as she scraped her toe of her boot along the ground.

“Kara, your planet is there. You have to go. Your mother could be there and I know how you miss her. I’ll still be here when you get back, because you are coming back.” Cat watched as Kara nodded her head and fiddled with the hem of her skirt. “So, come on.” Cat held out her hand for Kara and she gently intertwined their fingers. They strolled back through the doors and Kara watched as Mon-El was smiling noticing her and Cat’s hands.

The ship’s engines were at full blast and Mon-El was waiting for Kara before they could leave. Flipping a few switches, he set the co-ordinates for where the last piece of krypton was supposed to be. A door opening behind him caused him to look up from his control panel. Kara smiled as she leant against his chair and looked at the large map set out on the screens in front of them.

“Are you ready?” He asked giving Kara a questioning look and typing away on the keyboard. Kara nodded her head took a deep breath in. Mon- El stopped his typing and spun in the chair raining his eyebrows at Kara. “I know that look. I used to give you that look.” Kara furrowed her brows and shook her head.

“Mon-El stop.” She glared at him and he just raised his hands in defense.

“I’m just saying, that maybe you should act on those feelings for a certain blonde boss lady.”

There was a moments silence, before Kara raised her hand to her eyes.

“If I asked her, she’d say no.” Kara sighed.

“You don’t know that, Kara.” She looked up to find Mon-el smiling at her. “I can stall the boosters, which gives you about 6 minutes.” She smiled and ran out the ship.

Sliding through the corridors she found everyone gathered in the control room watching the ship. She listened and found cat’s heartbeat in amongst the crowded room and stood their scanning for her. Cat turned and furrowed her brow in confusion. Kara made a b-line for the CEO.

“Kara, why aren’t you on the ship?” She questioned as Kara came to a stop in front of her.

“I had something I needed to do first.”

Cat smiled as Kara gently placed her hands in her hips and pulled her close. Kara dipped her head down and met Cat’s lips. Cat bit Kara’s lip and tangled her hands in Kara’s hair. As the pulled away Alex was whooping and clapping along with some other agents, Kara just gave them the finger.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited to do that.”

“Come back to me?” Cat said as she intertwined their fingers.

“I promise. I’ll come back and tell you stories all about Krypton.” Cat wrapped her arms around Kara and placed a kiss to her cheek. 

“I’ll be here waiting Supergirl. Now go and see your mother. I’ll be here.” Cat smiled and Kara placed a kiss on her forehead. Before she sped off, she reached up and unlatched the necklace that hung genty around her neck. As she took it off, Kara motioned for Cat to turn around so she could place it on her. As the latch closed, Kara placed a gentle kiss on the back of Cat’s neck that sent a shiver down her spine. 

“Keep it safe for me?” Cat smiled. as she grasped the pendant in her hand. 

Kara winked before she super-sped back up to the ship. as the doors opened she entered the ship grinning. Mon-el nodded his head and then flipped the switch for the boosters.

Kara had a home, and it was here back on earth with her friends, family and now Cat. 

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me on my tumblrrrr - @kryptoniteismysupergirl


End file.
